The Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) capacitor is a key passive component in radio frequency (RF) integrated circuits, due to its high capacitance density that supplies a small area, increases circuit density, and reduces fabrication costs. A metal line as a bottom plate of the MIM capacitor may be a metallic film (e.g., titanium nitride, or titanium nitride). A capacitor dielectric layer of the MIM capacitor may be a silicon oxide layer, e.g., a silicon oxide layer deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD), as to a thickness of between about 350 and about 500 Angstroms. A top plate of the MIM capacitor may be deposited by CVD over the silicon oxide layer, to a thickness of 180 to 200 Angstroms may be a top plate of the MIM capacitor. In this example, the capacitance density F is approximately 0.6 fF/μm2. It is desired to have an increased capacitance density, such as a capacitance density in the range of about 5 fF/μm2 to about 15 fF/μm2.
Such a MIM capacitor typically requires a lengthy development time and requires three masks for advanced node such as 7 nm nodes. Moreover, the MIM capacitor is not applicable for high voltage (e.g., 5V) applications due to its thinner insulator film thickness at the backend.
A need therefore exists for a capacitor which can sustain high voltage to enable high-performance capacitor integration for high-frequency applications, especially in the integration scheme of forming a HKMG for both metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices. A need also exists for a method of manufacturing such a capacitor requiring less processing steps and less time.